


Their Real Status

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, canonverse, idk how to tag this, pining?, post!wannaone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jaehwan first time visiting his Jisung hyung but he doesn't seem alone at his new home





	Their Real Status

 

 

Jaehwan put on a big smile on his lips, looks down to the box of chicken and pizza on his hands before he presses the doorbell in front of him. Today is the first time he’s visiting Jisung’s place. He met up with a friend earlier and remembered it was the same neighborhood of the older man’s apartment. He called Jisung when he and his friend parted to ask if he’s at home then maybe hang out together somewhere. Jisung invited him to come over instead.

He heard shuffling noises from inside and a faint voice telling him to wait a bit. It was followed by doorknob clacking before the door opens. Jaehwan was welcomed with a bright smile and a big hug from Jisung.

”Jaehwanie!” Jisung greeted in a chirpy voice, hugging him. They haven’t seen each other for weeks and only contact each other through messages and their group chat. They’re all busy with their own schedules that they rarely meet up.

“I brought you something.” Jaehwan showed him the boxes he’s holding and Jisung smiled even wider thanking him for the food.

“Did you eat?” Jisung asked him while gesturing him inside. “Sorry, my place is small.” He pushed a bean bag out of his way, with a foot, before putting the boxes on the mini table in-front of his two-seater couch. Jisung gestured him to seat and tells him to make himself comfortable.

“I did. I told you, I went out with a friend.” He said following the older. “That’s all yours.”

Jaehwan roams his eyes inside the apartment. A small receiving area will welcome you upon entering. A television on the wall and a sliding door adjacent to that (probably his room), then another small door after that (must be the bathroom). And there’s a small kitchen with a huge refrigerator on the side.

"This is quite nice.” he comments as his eyes darts everywhere. “How much?"

"It’s cheap for a multi-millionaire like you." Jisung said rolling his eyes, with his tone obviously teasing Jaehwan who just chuckled as a reply. "I paid for a year so I can only afford _jeokbal_ right now." The older said jokingly before putting a large bottle of barley tea on the table.

Looking at how his furniture neatly arranged, there’s really nothing much inside. His eyes caught the boxes stacked in a corner. “What’s that for? You haven’t finished unpacking your things yet?” He stood up from his seat to check the boxes but he got curious about the room instead. It’s a sliding door. Everyone would be curious about a sliding door.

“I’ll send those boxes home. I don’t have anywhere—” Jisung stopped talking when he saw Jaehwan turns his head to him and gave a mischievous grin. “What?”

“Let me see your room.” he said, not really asking permission but letting him know he’s going to look inside whether he let him or not. He slowly pushed the sliding door and a white cat elegantly walked out from the small space Jaehwan made.

Jaehwan instantly froze on the spot when he saw the cat and his eyes followed it automatically before he looks at Jisung. Jaehwan doesn’t know how deal with pets. Not that he hates them; he just doesn’t know how to be careful around them. Even Tan, the small celeb dog from his company, treats him lowly.

Jisung quickly picked up the white cat, giving it a smooch when it reached him.

"You're keeping a cat?" As he ask the older, a brown Abyssinian cat struts its way outside the room as well and nonchalantly jumps on the couch, stretching its body before curling into a ball. Jaehwan knots his brows as the cat looks oddly familiar. Though, he's not that knowledgeable about different types of cats. "You're keeping cats?!" Jaehwan rephrases himself in a loud voice.

The white cat on Jisung's arms startled with Jaehwan's voice, jumps off from Jisung’s grasps and ran behind the boxes.

"Yah, you're scaring them." Jisung reprimands him before shutting his room door close, discreetly.

"Sorry." Jaehwan apologizes. "But seriously hyung, you bought this place to keep cats? Where's your dog? You're keeping another one now, right?" he asks.

"It’s my mom's dog and she’s taking care of it." he said. "I still have overseas schedules left. I can't possibly keep pets around." he said grabbing a slice of pizza.

Jaehwan scrunched his face. _He’s keeping cats but he can't take his dog because he has schedules?_ The younger is now at lost on how that logic works. "How about the cats then?"

A loud sliding sound from behind startled him. He turned around to see what is it about and he saw a familiar tall man, a familiar furrowed brows and a hideous bed hair. He doesn't have his shirt on and only wearing board shorts, in this cold weather. "What about my cats?" the grumpy looking guy asked in a coarse voice while scratching his chin, with visible stubbles, roughly.

"Daniel?!" Jaehwan exclaimed in surprised before he turn his head to his side. "I thought this is your apartment? Isn't this a dorm?” he asked Jisung confused with Daniel's sudden appearance.

“This is my apartment.” Jisung confirmed with his mouth full of pizza.

“Why you’re here?” he raised a brow to Daniel who was obviously just woke up.

“Camping.” he answered casually before yawning and stretching those despicable long limbs of his. “How are you?”

“Today’s my off. I came to play.” He explained briefly and Daniel just nod at him.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice earlier." Daniel told his same age friend as he groggily strides to the couch picking up the cat resting there and lovingly gave it a kiss. "Ori-yah..."

Jaehwan finally realized that the cat looks familiar because it was Daniel's _Ori_. And now that he thinks about it, the white one was _Jjang_ , the one he adopted recently.

"I thought you bought your own place?" Jaehwan asked Daniel who was busy doting on his cat.

"I did. It's quite far from here though. I’ll invite you some time." Daniel answered before carrying Ori like a cat butler that he is and silently stood beside Jisung. The latter then, took Ori from his arms, touched Daniel’s face giggling before telling Daniel to shave.

Jaehwan knots his forehead. They're acting like some old married couple. Not that it's new to him but watching Daniel half naked while prancing around the flat and Jisung acting like it's the most natural thing in the world is what bothering Jaehwan the most. The place isn’t a dorm provided by their company, Daniel’s cats are here and the owner of the place is letting him do whatever he wants.

Daniel went back with a fresh face. He opens the refrigerator, stood there for a while before closing it back without getting anything. He opens the cupboard, rummaging through the canisters and stuff above before looking back at Jisung. “Hyung, where’s your coffee?”

“It was on the green canister.”

Jisung let Ori free before he helps Daniel delve in the cupboard. Jisung leaned on the counter, tiptoed to check the cupboard if he stocked any. Jaehwan was left in front of the room holding in all the questions inside his head as he silently observes them both. Well, Jisung is only wearing shorts and thin white shirt that lifts up every time he reach out higher, showing the white skin on his sides. On the other hand, Daniel stepped back from the kitchen counter making way for Jisung but started staring intensely at the older’s back while the Jisung was busy looking for coffee.

Jaehwan shook his head _. 'Daniel and his Jisung's butt fetish.'_ he giggled to himself.

"Found it." Jisung reached out on top of the cupboard, scrunches his face as he can’t reach where he put the canister for it. "But I can't reach it."

As if on cue, Daniel went behind Jisung, puts his both hands on the older's waist and lift him up without effort so Jisung can reach the top of the cupboard.

Jaehwan can hear Falling Starlight's " _shalala lala lala_ " from the background watching his friends. "What midnight drama is this?" he whispered to himself as he sat down on the couch, confused.

"Do you like coffee?" Daniel asked him while he’s making himself one. Jisung stood beside Daniel and give the younger the canister he might need.

"No thanks. Hyung gave me tea.” He pointed at the bottle on the table. "But he forgot the glasses."

Daniel nods and sat beside him after putting an empty glass on the center table. He took a slice from the pizza and started eating commenting it was good. Jisung followed with a box of tissue on his hand and place it on the table. Daniel scoots a bit to Jaehwan’s side, squishing the latter to the other side, leaving a small space on the couch and tugs Jisung’s hand. Not that the older will fit on that small space.

Jaehwan observes as they stare at each other, like they were having a conversation through telepathy, before the older decided not to seat beside Daniel. Instead, he picked up Ori and put the cat on its owner's lap.

"We're going out, watch the house." Jisung said to Daniel before turning to Jaehwan. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Daniel looked at him with furrowed brows but didn't speak a word. Jaehwan ignored him. "If you know somewhere good, then let’s go there."

Jisung smiled widely. "There's a really good soup place few blocks from here." he said excitedly. "I'll change my clothes first."

It's just some few minutes Jisung entered his room and Daniel finished eating his food. He puts down his cat gently on the floor before heading to the older's room.

"That's mine though?" he heard Daniel said.

"Huh? I already wore it a few times. And it's in my boxes."

After that Jaehwan only heard some incoherent mumblings before he heard Jisung's voice again. "Yah, you're heavy." Jaehwan can see the older's hand reaching for the sliding door. "Daniel get off! My clothes will— ugh." Jisung groaned as he reached the door with Daniel hanging on his back like a ghost.

"Hyuuung..." Daniel whines while getting dragged by the older man.

"Are you dating each other?" Jaehwan blurted out. He felt like he's invading their personal space that he can't stop his mouth from asking.

The two paused for a bit, Daniel stopped bothering Jisung and the older just fixed his disheveled clothes. They looked at each other for a second, almost confirming Jaehwan's question.

While Jaehwan regrets asking, he thought they're friends. What's the point of hiding it when there's an obvious sexual tension in the air?

The older cleared his throat and shrugs his shoulders. Jisung was the first one who breaks the eye contact. "We're not." he said, though Jaehwan wasn’t convinced at how flustered the older looks like, Daniel clearly can’t hide that glum look his face.

 

 

 

 

"What did they say?" Sungwoon asks in the middle of Jaehwan's video call. He can't find the younger on the screen but he can hear him scream in pain. "Yah! Kim Jaehwan!" he impatiently called.

He's eating with Seongwu when he received a call from Jaehwan telling him that he went to Jisung's place earlier. Not that they didn't know when both posted on their group chat that they are hanging out together. But that's not the main part of their "main all's" story, he said Daniel was at Jisung's place as well. Not as a visitor but he looks like he's the owner of the place.

"Sorry. I bumped my toe on the corner of my bed." he said hissing in pain before putting his phone on the table. "As I was saying, Daniel took his family; I mean his cats at Jisung hyung's place, acts like he's living there..."

Sungwoon rolled his eyes as his story repeated. "And how about when you asked if they're going out?"

"They both said ' _no_ ' when I asked." Jaehwan heard Seongwu screamed in frustration and so does Sungwoon who just expressed himself with a long groan. He can't believe at the ones who are involve as well but they both assure him that if there's something, they would personally tell them first.

"What is Kang Daniel doing?" Seongwu moves his seat beside Sungwoon and now he's visible on the camera. "He's so whipped for Jisung hyung. I can't believe why he's acting like this."

Sungwoon agreed. "And besides, he clearly treats us and Jisung hyung differently. So why would Daniel prolong this shit?"

The three of them went silent. "Maybe Jisung hyung rejected him or something?" Jaehwan said first. Jisung is rational on every given situation, unless hungry. He can’t tell them how grim Daniel’s face became after Jisung said they’re not going out.

"And you said he's half naked walking around the apartment with his cats, acting like he owns the place when he has his own place." Sungwoon managed to say after thinking for quite some time. "Why would you act like that around someone who already rejected you?"

"Oooh, a point." Seongwu said. "Maybe they’re that?" Both Sungwoon and Jaehwan just silently stared at him in full curiosity. "Stop acting like virgins because you're not."

"Like?" Both Sungwoon and Jaehwan said in sync like they didn't hear a thing.

"Maybe more like physical?" he said. "I was their roommate for a while, remember?" Seongwu takes a deep breath before telling them to brace themselves. "Okay, maybe I saw those two sneaking kisses back then."

"That's it?" Sungwoon says disappointed. He wanted to take back the excitement he had earlier. "They locked themselves in Jisung hyung's room when they thought everyone went to gym."

"And they had the audacity to say they're not going out." Jaehwan said as he scratched his head frustrated.

"They've been at it for quite some time and it looks mutual from what I see." Sungwoon said, the two agreed and sigh.

As long as those two doesn’t confirm anything by themselves, then they would respect their decision. "I'm tired thinking." Jaehwan opens his bag of snacks. "So what happened with your date, guys?" he asked the couple he was talking to instead.

 

 

 

 

Jisung was brushing his teeth when he heard a loud sneeze from his room. Jaehwan was long gone and he's preparing to go to bed. He spit out the foam from his mouth. "At least wear a shirt. It's getting cold!" he shouted from the bathroom.

He heard some sniffling and footsteps getting near as he continues with what he's doing. "Feels like Jaehwan is telling on me." he heard Daniel said from behind.

Jisung saw his reflection from the mirror; leaning on the door while holding Jjang on his arms. Still didn't put his clothes on.

The older thought, even Jaehwan tells on them or not, he was sure they're already caught a long time ago by other members. Especially Seongwu who always caught them before or after doing something and will just send a signal like, clearing his throat or coughing wildly before coming in the room. He doesn't know if Daniel noticed that.

"Tell who?" Jisung asked as if he's concerned. He rinsed his mouth and wipes his face with a towel and stared back at Daniel from the mirror.

"The guys." Daniel sighed. He put down his cat and hugged Jisung from behind. "We should tell them."

Jisung bit his lips. "Tell them what?" he asks. He didn't bother hiding the coldness on his tone.

What's there to tell when their relationship doesn't even count as lovers?

Daniel burrows his face on Jisung's shoulder, groaning and biting the older’s skin irritated. "Why you have to be so stubborn?"

"You are." It's not even the first time they talked about this, giving their relationship a bit push to become something but Jisung considered a lot of things and he ended up turning down the possibility. “We talked about this already.”

“I know hyung. But can’t you just like, reconsider it?” Daniel pleads with his puppy eyes meeting the older man’s eyes through their reflection.

Jisung didn’t bother masking his facial expression. He pursed his lips tight not hiding the discomfort he’s feeling inside his heart before sighing deeply. He just silently pats Daniel’s head and lightly tousled his blonde locks. And it seems like the younger understood what he’s trying to get through and satisfy himself on hugging Jisung's waist tighter.

”Don’t get mad. I won’t ask you anymore.”

Jisung didn’t reply and he just let the younger hug him as they drag their feet to the couch. Flopping themselves on the seat without the younger letting go. “I’m going back tomorrow.” Daniel whispered a few minutes after Jisung calmed down. “I’m taking the kids with me.”

Jisung chuckled as the blonde sounded like they’re some divorced couple. “Take your things too.” He points at the boxes piled in the corner. Those are Daniel’s clothes and stuff that he hasn’t collected. When Jaehwan asked about that earlier, his heart almost jumped out from his chest.

“You have extra room in your closet.” Daniel huffs. “As if I don’t know you kept it open for my clothes and other things.” Jisung just gave him a glare. “Just admit you love me too.”

Jisung groaned. “Just go.” He said slapping Daniel’s arms away from his waists.

The younger just tighten his hug. “I love you too.”


End file.
